familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
22nd century
The 22nd century of the anno Domini (common) era will span the years 2101–2200 of the Gregorian calendar. Astronomical predictions for the 22nd century * There will be 239 lunar eclipses; see http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/LEcat/LE2101-2200.html. * A total solar eclipse exceeding 7 minutes of totality will occur on June 25, 2150 http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/5MCSEmap/2101-2200/2150-06-25.gif. This will be the first time this has happened in 177 years; the last one occurred on June 30, 1973 http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/5MCSEmap/1901-2000/1973-06-30.gif when the Concorde prototype followed the totality spot during 73 minutes. But eclipse fans of this epoch will not have to wait nearly so long for it to happen again: on July 5, 2168 http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/5MCSEmap/2101-2200/2168-07-05.gif an eclipse with 7 min 26 s of totality will occur. And on July 16, 2186 http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/5MCSEmap/2101-2200/2186-07-16.gif an eclipse of 7 min 29 s (close to the theoretical maximum) will occur. This is predicted to be the longest eclipse during the 8,000 year period from 3000 BC to AD 5000 (eclipse predictions by Fred Espenak, NASA/GSFC.DEPP). All three long-duration eclipses are a part of the same Saros series, Saros 139. * August, 2113: First time Pluto reaches Aphelion since its discovery. * December 11, 2117: Transit of Venus * 2123: Triple conjunction Mars-Jupiter * September 14, 2123: At 15:28 UTC, Venus will occult Jupiter * December 8, 2125: Transit of Venus * July 29, 2126: At 16:08 UTC, Mercury will occult Mars * March 10, 2130: At 07:32 UTC, Sun will pass through solar system barycenter * December 3, 2133: At 14:14 UTC, Mercury will occult Venus * 2134: Comet Halley will return to the inner solar system * 2148: Triple conjunction Mars-Saturn * 2170: Triple conjunction Mars-Jupiter * Given that Pluto's orbit is approximately 248 Earth years, the year 2178 will mark the first Plutonian anniversary of the dwarf planet's discovery. * 2185: Triple conjunction Mars-Saturn * 2187: Triple conjunction Mars-Saturn * September 2, 2197: Venus will occult Spica (last occultation of Spica by Venus was on November 10, 1783) Science predictions * 2200: Formation of a Type I civilization under the Kardashev scale, according to Kardaschev's extrapolation of 1% energy usage growth per year. Science fiction set in the 22nd century Literature (novels, short stories, comics) * Green Mars by Kim Stanley Robinson * Blue Mars by Kim Stanley Robinson * Angels 2200 by Peter Haynes * Logan's Run by William F. Nolan and George Clayton Johnson * The Sirens of Titan by Kurt Vonnegut * Kaleidoscope Century by John Barnes (frame story) * Noon Universe created by Arkady and Boris Strugatsky * Rendezvous with Rama, a book by Arthur C. Clarke * When Gravity Fails, a book by George Alec Effinger * Judge Dredd, a comic strip in 2000 AD. (Note that the earliest episodes took place in 2099, though most following stories have taken place in the 22nd century, usually 122 years after real-world publication (so a story published in the comic in 2007 will take place in 2129)). * Strontium Dog, a 2000 AD story. * Crisis in 2140 (serialized as Null-ABC) by H. Beam Piper and John J. McGuire * It's Such a Beautiful Day by Isaac Asimov is set in 2117. * The Fun They Had by Isaac Asimov is set in 2157. * Sci-Fi Channel's Mission Genesis is set in 2157. *Doraemon is born on September 3, 2112 * Marte XXIII by Jordi Sierra I Fabra (Mars 23rd in reference to the unreal 23rd century the story events take place in). Events take place in 2109. * Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card takes place around 2135 AD. * Revolt in 2100 by Robert A. Heinlein * Methuselah's Children by Robert A. Heinlein begins in 2136. * The Cat Who Walks Through Walls by Robert A. Heinlein begins in 2188. * Gradisil by Adam Roberts * The Outward Urge by John Wyndham has the first successful landing on Venus in 2144. * A Perfect World and Greenies by Al Steiner. * ''Invitation to the Game by Monica Hughes takes place in 2154. * Solstice Butterfly by Jerald Beltran(J.I.O,Culture Crash)set in 2131 & 2135. * The Ear by Nancy Farmer takes place in 2194 Television and film * The events of Captain Power occur in the year 2147. * The events of the Captain Video begin in the year 2149. * The first Alien film takes place in 2122 according to the Alien Universe Timeline. The sequels Aliens and Alien 3 both take place in 2179. * Bicentennial Man, about half the events of this movie take place here * Due to the time-travel nature of its stories, Doctor Who has taken place at various points during the 22nd century. * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 AD, a film adaptation based on the 2nd Doctor Who TV story to feature the Daleks. * Gundam Seed, an alternate-universe version of Mobile Suit Gundam (the Cosmic Era calendar begins about 10 years after the predicted oil crash of the mid-21st century, placing the beginning of the CE calendar sometime between 2040 and 2090, the series would therefore take place sometime between 2111 and 2161). * DT Eightron, an anime set on the year 2187. * Phil of the Future, a Disney Channel series. (The Diffys, the main characters, are from this era (2121) before they crash in 2004; theme song refers to Phil as a "22nd Century man"). * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, an animated television series with Sherlock Holmes in a science fiction setting * Space Battleship Yamato was launched on October 9, 2199 on its desperate mission to save the earth in the Anime series of the same name. * Wonderful Days, a South Korean animated science fiction film, takes place in the year 2142. * Hyperdrive, a British sitcom features the adventures of the crew of the HMS Camden Lock as they pursue Britain's interests in 2151. * Star Trek: Enterprise (2151–2161). The first starship capable of reaching Warp 5 is launched from Earth, leading to unprecedented exploration of space, including first contacts with the Klingons, Andorians, and Romulans. According to this series, an area of Earth stretching from Florida to Venezuela will be devastated by an alien attack in 2153, resulting in the death of 7 million people. Enterprise is decommissioned in 2161, just prior to the establishment of the United Federation of Planets. * According to Star Trek, the Earth-Romulan War will be fought between 2156 and 2160, which results in the establishment of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet on October 11, 2161. Star Trek also predicts human colonization of Mars by 2103. * The Matrix, a science fiction cult movie, in which the protagonist Neo discovers that all what he believed was a reality is in fact computer simulation. Morpheus, another character of the movie, identifies the events of the movie as being set in the years around 2199. However, it should be noted that it was mentioned in the film Matrix Reloaded that the movie took place in the 6th incarnation of The Matrix. * In Babylon 5, the Foundationism religion was started in the year 2157 and Psi Corps was founded on April 12, 2161. * The animated television series Exosquad is apparently set in the late 2110s. * On The Time Warp Trio Joe, Sam, and Fred meet Jodie, Samantha, and Freddi at September 17, 2105. (Jodie, Freddi, and Samantha are Joe, Fred and Sam's great-granddaughters). *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fight future crime in the year 2105 in the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *In A.I., a science fiction film that is based on a short story entitled "Super-Toys Last All Summer Long" by Brian Aldiss, the story begins sometime in the 22nd century when androids with very high levels of artificial intelligence (called mechas, short for "mechanisms," i.e. synthetic life) have become commonplace. * The SciFi Channel series FTL Newsfeed begins in the year 2142. * The Flipside of Dominick Hide is set in 2130. * ''Sleeper'' (film), a Woody Allen movie, set in 2173. * Many characters from the tv series Red Dwarf were born in the mid 22nd century * The Futurama Central Bureaucracy was established in 2158. * The events in the series Time Trax begin in 2193. Video games * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri The United Nations Starship Unity reaches the planet Chiron in the Alpha Centauri System * Warzone 2100 the nuclear fallout for Warzone begins in 2099 ending in 2100 * Doom, the events of the computer game series take place in the 22nd century. * Zero Wing (of All Your Base fame), war begins in the year 2101. * Mach Rider a Nintendo Entertainment System game that is set in 2112. * Front Mission 3 takes place in 2112. Additionally, this is when the People's Republic of Da Han Zhong forms out of China. * System Shock 2 is set in 2114. * Mega Man X Series, takes place during 21XX (starting at 2114 or later). * Wipeout 3 takes place in the year 2116. * Wipeout 3: Special Edition takes place in the year 2127. * Alien Legacy, the launch of the Seedship UNS Calypso takes place in 2119; the launch of Tantalus takes place in 2135. * Battlefield 2142 is a computer game based around a war beginning in the year 2139. It also predicts that a new ice age will begin in 2106. Its expansion pack Northern Strike is set in 2145. * Doom 3, The events at the UAC Base on Mars occur in the year 2145. * Earth 2140 * Earth 2150, The Earth is destroyed at the end of the year 2150. * Earth 2160 * Aliens vs. Predator series events take place in 2154. * Star Control II: The Ur-Quan Masters begins on February 17, 2155. * Wipeout Fusion takes place in the year 2160. * ''Fallout begins in 2161. * Zone of the Enders series, takes place from 2167 to 2174. * Starcross takes place in 2186. * Traffic Department 2192 takes place in 2192. * Wipeout Pure takes place in the year 2197. * Mass Effect takes place in the year 2183. Other * Reich Star An RPG which takes place in 2134, it was published by Simon Bell and Ken Richardson (1991) under the name of "Creative Encounters" * 22nd Century is also an Alternative Punk Rock band from Vancouver, Canada. * 2112, an album by Rush about a man living in a dystopic society. * 2113 is name of the hidden track on Coheed & Cambria's In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 * FAT file systems support dates up to December 31, 2107. * The final scenes of The Timekeeper, a former ride at Disneyland parks, were set in Paris, 2189. *A New York restaurant is named Mars 2112. Decades and Years External links Category:22nd century 022 022 022